theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Daffodillydoo/Trivia
Adam *In Ancient Greek, "Adamas" means "invincible" which is fitting since Adam has escaped death. Poor Connor thought his father was invincible. (October 21st, 2019) Kyle *When it comes to his relationship with Lola, Kyle has an amazing memory with important dates. He recalls they met on a "random Wednesday" and even knows the exact time of day that he proposed to Lola. (July 22nd, 2019/June 12th, 2019) *He and Lola are very good with astrology and know the names and locations of stars and constellations. (January 18th, 2019) *Kyle claims to be quite good at hockey, which explains the hockey date he planned for Lola on Valentine’s Day. (May 24th, 2019/February 12th, 2019) Lola *When she was younger, Lola used to have braces. (March 18th, 2019) *Lola is superstitious. (April 19th, 2019) *Her favorite color is stone blue. (June 19th, 2019) *She used to take taekwondo lessons. (October 18th, 2019) *Lola likes Craftsman style houses, which are characterized as being cozy and rustic with lots of wood. In contrast, Kyle prefers Mid-century Modern houses, which are sleek and urban with lots of glass. (October 18, 2019) *She is a fan of the original Star Wars trilogy and quoted one of Yoda’s lines, “Do or do not, there is no try.” (November 5th, 2019) Mia *Mia was wearing genuine opal earrings the night she attacked Lola, and lost one at the scene of the crime, which was how she got caught. It is bad luck to wear opal unless you were born in October. Opal is October's birthstone. (February 22nd, 2019) Sharon *She catches spiders in jars so she can set them free outside. (March 12th, 2019) Tessa *Tessa also plays piano and drums, but feels most connected to the guitar. (March 24th, 2017) *She and Mariah lived in apartment 8, but now the 8 on the door has magically morphed into a 28. (November 20, 2018/January 8, 2020) Theo *He has hemophobia, a fear of blood. Hemophobia causes low blood-pressure, and thus, fainting. (September 25th, 2019) Victoria *Victoria has a fondness for the British and even sometimes uses British spelling. (May 31st, 2019) Books *Sharon read a book called "Look Forward To." (December 19th, 2018) *Victoria read a book called "The Ossuary." (July 18th, 2019) *There is a book in the Abbott house called "The Iliad & The Odyssey" which are real stories by Homer. (July 15th, 2019) *Tessa read a book called "The Complete Poems of Elizabeth Barrett Browning." There is an identical copy at Sharon's house. Elizabeth Barrett Browning is a real author who has written several poems. (December 3rd, 2018/July 23rd, 2019) *Elena's favorite novel is "The Bluest Eye" which is a real book by Toni Morrison. Devon gave it to Elena as a gift. (July 31st, 2019) *There is a book on Billy's nightstand called "Pieces of Time." (August 2nd, 2019) *Faith received a 21st century adaptation of "Little Women" from Rey as a gift. (May 23rd, 2019) *There is a book in Jack's office called "Echoes of the Past." It is sandwiched between two other books which were written by his sister Traci. (October 1st, 2019) *Billy was on the verge of reading "The Stranger Cometh." (January 28th, 2020) Films *The movie that Mariah and Tessa watched on their first date is "It Came from Beneath the Sea." (July 12th, 2018) *The movie that Nick was watching after his hookup with Rebekah is “Tonight and Every Night.” (April 4th, 2019) *Kyle can quote every line of "Caddyshack." (May 24th, 2019) *The movie that Lola was watching when she had the flu is "On the Waterfront." (October 15th, 2019) *On Halloween: **Adam, Chelsea, and Connor were watching “Curse of the Demon.” (October 29th, 2019) **Nick was watching "Return of the Vampire" when he fell asleep. (October 30th, 2019) **Kyle and Lola were supposedly watching a movie from the 80s, and even in the closed captioning it says "80s music playing." However, the song is actually from 2018, it's called "The Only One" by Ben Mason. So, this is rather confusing. (October 30th, 2019) Left-handed Characters *Billy (June 11th, 2019) *Phyllis (August 6th, 2019) Right-handed Characters *Abby (October 5th, 2018) *Adam (August 8th, 2019) *Amanda (October 31st, 2019) *Ana (May 23rd, 2019) *Chelsea (July 15th, 2019) *Devon (August 27th, 2019) *Jack (February 12th, 2019) *Kyle (October 16th, 2019) *Lola (July 23rd, 2019) *Mariah (September 6th, 2019) *Nick (January 28, 2020) *Nikki (February 20th, 2019) *Rey (January 15th, 2020) *Sharon (October 24th, 2019) *Summer (September 3rd, 2019) *Tessa (August 5th, 2019) *Theo (October 25th, 2019) *Traci (October 11th, 2019) *Victor (July 8th, 2019) *Victoria (July 4th, 2019) Category:Blog posts